Some previously available storage systems enable the storage of various objects. For example, some previously available storage systems enable client devices to store documents, movies, TV shows, songs, etc. Many content providers utilize such storage systems to store objects that the content providers provide to client devices. Typically, content providers allow multiple client devices to access a particular object. For example, a content provider that provides movies allows multiple client devices to access the same movie. However, the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) provides that a unique instance of an object be stored for each customer that owns the object.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.